Users may interact with a variety of different devices in a given day. For example, a user may interact with a desktop PC, a laptop computer, a mobile communication device (e.g., a mobile phone), a game console, and so on. Traditional interaction with the devices, however, was often disjointed such that interaction with one device was divorced from interaction with another device. Further, even though techniques were subsequently developed in an attempt to rectify this problem, these techniques were often complicated and inefficient and therefore users typically chose to forgo this functionality.